The Story of Bay Jackson
by Capw8543
Summary: Imagine living with your mom for 12 years knowing that you have a dad somewhere, you just don't know him. Join Bay on her journey to find her dad and get to know him. Rated M for Mature
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own PJO or HoO, but gods I wished I did! That is the last time I write that for this story. Hope you enjoy.**

Bay's POV

Hi, my name is Bay. I just turned twelve. I have blonde curly hair and sea green eyes. I am a lot tanner than my mom. I know all about the gods and Camp Half-Blood, which I will be attending this year.

My mom's name is Annabeth Chase. She has blonde curly hair and grey eyes. My grandmother is Athena, goddess of wisdom. Whenever I ask my mom about my dad she always tells me that he died in a battle, but I know it's not true. I know he is out there and I want to meet him.

"Bay!" my mom yelled up to me.

"I'll be down in a second!" I yelled back. I was packing the last of my belongings before I headed off to camp for the rest of the summer. I ran downstairs and outside. I jumped into the passenger seat of my mom's silver Honda.

"You seem excited." My mom told me.

"I am, so what's the plan? Will I be, you know, claimed?" I asked my mom. She told me of all of her adventures when she went to this camp, but I knew she had been holding stuff back.

"Chiron said it would be best for grandma to claim you, okay?" she asked me.

"Who was dad's godly parent?" I asked.

"That's not important, do you understand me?" she asked again, avoiding the question.

"Yes mom, I understand." I told her. We drove in silence the rest of the way there.

"Okay, I'll be visiting often, so I'll see you soon!" she told me as I got out of the car. I ran up the hill where there were older campers waiting for newer arrivals. My mom sped away immediately.

"Hi, my name is Joel Grace, son of Aphrodite." A boy who looked about a year older than me introduced himself. He had short blonde hair, but I couldn't tell you what color his eyes were because they were like Kaleidoscopes.

"I'm Bay Chase." I introduced myself.

"Come with me." He said.

"Okay." I piped in.

"So, this is your first year?" he asked me.

"Yeah, but I'm sure this will be fun." I told him.

"I see you came here without a satyr." He said.

"Yeah, I was found by an older demigod." I confessed to him.

"Just so you know, I'm not really the son of Aphrodite." He added.

"Then who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Aphrodite's grandson." He told me.

"Who are your parents?" I asked.

"Piper McLean and Jason Grace." He said.

"So, who is your other grandparent?" I asked him another question.

"My mom is Aphrodite's daughter and my dad is Jupiter's son." He told me.

"Really? That is so cool." I told him.

"Yeah, I don't know why I'm telling you this. I don't know, I just feel like you'd understand." He said.

"I do, don't tell anyone, but my grandmother is going to claim me tonight as her daughter." I confessed.

"Who is your grandmother?" he asked me.

"Athena, my mom is Annabeth Chase. I don't know who my dad or my grandfather are." I told him. Joel was so easy to talk to. I found myself telling him everything.

"You know, I bet your dad was a powerful demigod." Joel told me.

"Why would you say that?" I asked him.

"I don't know, but you definitely have a very powerful aura coming from you." He said.

"Um, thanks? But anyway, your secret is safe with me as long as mine is safe with you." I told him. He nodded and began to lead me around camp giving me the full blown tour.

"Bay!" I heard someone yell. I turned around to find my best-friend Alexis Zhang.

"Alexis? What are you doing here?" I asked her. She had cocoa brown eyes with a pale complexion. Her silky black hair was pulled into a ponytail.

"My parents are both demigods. My mom, Hazel, is the daughter of Pluto and my dad, Frank, is the son of Mars. My parents said that Mars will claim me as his own kid however. What about you?" She told me.

"My mom, Annabeth, is the daughter of Athena, but I still have no clue about my dad. All I know is that he had to be some strong demigod." I told her. After catching up, I introduced her to Joel and he told her how his situation was the same as ours.

"Alexis, I was trying to show you around!" a boy with brown eyes and curly light brown hair yelled. He had a darker complexion. He too was a year older than me.

"Hey Rex!" Joel called.

"Hey man!" the boy named Rex called back. He jogged over to be with the three of us.

"Rex, this is Bay and I see you have already met her friend Alexis. Bay, this is my best friend Rex Valdez." Joel introduced us. He told us how Rex also had been claimed by his grandfather, Hephaestus.

"So who are your parents?" I asked him.

"My dad, Leo, is the son of Hephaestus and my mom, Reyna, is the daughter of Bellona." He said. The four of us walked and talked as if we were best friends. A horn sounded.

"Are you girls ready to be claimed?" Joel asked Alexis and me. We both nodded as we made our way towards the pavilion where Rex said they ate.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This whole story is written in Bay's POV unless written otherwise.**

Joel and Rex led Alexis and me over to the pavilion. Joel led the two of us over to a table where a centaur was waiting.

"Hello Alexis and Bay, my name is Chiron. I am the camp director along here with Mr. D." Chiron pointed to the wine god next to him. My mom told me all about him.

"Hi." I said. Chiron stamped his hoof down on the floor. All the campers turned to look at him.

"I have two announcements to make tonight. First, we have two new campers. Bay and Alexis." He said. He pushed Alexis forward and as if on cue the symbol of Mars appeared above her head. The Ares cabin cheered and Chiron motioned for her to go join them.

Then it was my turn. As planned the symbol of Athena appeared above my head and I went to go join my 'siblings' who were really my aunts and uncles.

"Next," Chiron continued. "I have invited one of my old students to come and help me teach you all. Please welcome Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

A man about the same age as my mom walked out. He had raven black, shaggy hair and sea green eyes. He was really tan; I assume that because of his dad. Everyone clapped.

"Dinner dismissed." Chiron yelled. Joel, Rex, Alexis, and I all ran down to the beach. We all collapsed in the sand.

"So, how do you like it here so far?" Joel asked me.

"I love it!" I told him. Alexis agreed.

"Want to go for a swim?" Rex asked. He through Alexis over his shoulder and Joel through me over his shoulder as well. Alexis and I kicked and screamed at them to put us down.

"Hey!" a voice boomed. We all looked over to find that guy, Percy Jackson, standing there.

"We were just playing around, sorry." Joel apologized for the group.

"It's okay, I just don't want anyone getting hurt." He told us.

"Are you guys going to put us down?" Alexis asked. Rex and Joel exchanged evil smirks.

"Sure, we'll put you down." Rex said. We all had already totally forgotten about Percy as they dropped us into the water. Alexis and I surfaced, both of us were soaked. We came out laughing so hard. Joel helped me out and Rex helped Alexis. The four of us were rolling around on the sand laughing our butts off.

"Look out!" I heard Percy yelled. Suddenly my mom appeared in front of me.

"What's going on?" I asked. That's when I noticed a bunch of Earthborn was surrounding me. My mom protected me. She fought the ogre like creatures until there was only three left standing. She was tired and bloody. One of the Earthborn grabbed her from behind and hit her over the head. She immediately crumpled and landed on her back in the sand. That's when I noticed Percy was fighting a bunch of Earthborn himself. Joel ran over and grabbed me while the Earthborn were distracted.

"I have to help her. She's my mom!" I wailed. He didn't seem to listen. It took Joel, Rex, and Alexis to hold me down. Finally, I gave up and wept into Joel's shoulder. That's when I heard a girl scream.

"FOR ARTEMIS!" she wailed as she launched four arrows into each of the monsters. My mom was no longer surrounded so I ran to her. I cried even harder. I looked up to find the girl who had shot the Earthborn. She looked about fifteen. She had black hair and electric blue eyes.

"Mom?" I whispered.

"Percy, we have to get her to the infirmary." The girl yelled. Percy ran over and scooped my mom up bridal style. His expression changed when he saw her face.

"Annabeth?" he asked.

"Don't just stand there Kelp Head! Go!" the girl ordered. "You four follow me." She pointed straight at Joel, Rex, Alexis, and me. I couldn't move. I just starred at the ocean, still crying. Joel picked me up and carried me following the girl.

"It is going to be okay." I heard Joel tell me. I stopped crying and just continued to let him carry me.

"Who are you four?" the girl asked. She sounded a little angry.

"I'm Joel Grace and these are my friends Rex Valdez, Alexis Zhang, and Bay Chase." Joel introduced us.

"Grace? Did you say Grace as in Jason Grace?" the girl asked a little nicer.

"That's my dad's name, how'd you know that?" he asked back.

"My name is Thalia, Jason is my little brother." Thalia introduced herself.

"Your name is Thalia? My mom talks about you all the time." I told her finally finding my voice.

"Who is your mom?" she asked.

"Annabeth, the woman Percy is carrying." I gestured as he walked her into the infirmary.

"Oh my gods, come with me, we will go see your mother." Thalia said. We followed her and walked into the infirmary. Percy was leaning over my mom feeding her nectar and ambrosia. Joel set me down and I walked over to her.

"What are they doing in here?" Percy asked Thalia. I ignored him and went to the other side of the bed.

"Mom?" I squeaked loud enough for everyone to hear. More tears rolled down my face.

"Wait? You are Annabeth's daughter? Who is your dad then?" Percy asked. I felt more tears come.

"I-I don't know." I told him barely choking out the words.

"Bay?" my mom whispered.

"Mom, I'm here." I told her. That's when I saw Percy holding her hand.

"Percy?" she added.

"Oh gods Annabeth, what in Hades were you thinking?" he asked her. She winced a little.

"I-I don't know." My mom confessed. Then she said to him, "Humus."

"Yeah, humus." He said cracking a smile.

"What does humus have to do with anything?" I asked upset I didn't understand the joke. My mom sat up. She looked a lot better now.

"Hey, I don't think that is a good idea. You need to rest." Percy said. She nodded and slid back down into the bed.

"Mom?" I asked again. She looked like she was going to say something, but Percy cut in.

"I'll take care of Bay." He said to my mom.

"You better Seaweed Brain, she's your daughter." My mom said as she fell asleep. Percy's head snapped up to look at me. That's when I started to notice that I had his eyes and his tan skin.

"Did I hear her wrong or did she just tell me I'm a dad of a twelve year old?" Percy asked Thalia.

"That's what she meant. Oh, I'm so stupid! She said she named me so it would be easier to find my dad. She named me Bay as in a body of water." I exclaimed. Percy still looked stunned.

"Hey, I heard what happened, is everything okay?" a satyr ran in.

"Uncle Grover?" I asked.

"Bay? Oh my gods, Annabeth!" he yelled as he spotted my mom.

"Grover, you knew her and you never told me?" Percy asked a little anger in his voice.

"Um, well, Annabeth made me swear not to tell you and no offense but she scares me a lot more than you do." Uncle Grover told Percy. Percy looked like he wanted to say something, but turned around to face me.

"So, Bay huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, so my grandpa is the god of the sea and my grandma is the goddess of wisdom?" I asked. Percy nodded.

"That's so cool!" Rex shouted. Joel sent him a glare.

"Leo's kid, right?" Percy asked.

"How'd you know?" Rex asked.

"You act a lot like him, but you look more like your mom, Reyna. Your name means fire." Percy added.

"How about me?" Alexis challenged him.

"You're a Zhang, Frank's daughter. You have his hair and complexion. Your mom is Hazel, that's why your eyes are that warm cocoa brown. You smell like your Uncle Nico though, and look a lot like your Aunt Bianca, except paler. Your name means war." Percy explained.

"What do you think about me?" Joel asked.

"You are easy. Joel means beauty, you have your mom, Piper's, eyes, but your aura and blonde hair tell me Jason is your dad. You find me no threat as well showing your mom's confidence and your dad's ability. Your immortal aunt over there has the same kindness you do, but you only show it to those who you trust." Percy finished.

"And me?" I asked him.

"I know that one by heart. Your name is a body of water. You have your mom's beautiful blonde curly hair and her strength. You have my fatal flaw of loyalty, my eyes, and my complexion. I can tell you have a goofy side as well." He said as he smiled. My mom flinched a little in her sleep. I watched as he stood up and then leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Time to go?" I asked. He nodded his head. Joel and Thalia ran off immediately to get acquainted in Zeus' cabin. Rex said goodnight and headed back to the Hephaestus cabin. Alexis decided to go sleep in the Hades' cabin tonight. That left Percy and I.

"You want to stay in the Poseidon cabin with Tyson and me?" he asked.

"Tyson?" I asked back.

"He is your uncle, my half-brother." He explained. I nodded my head and took his hand like a five year old would. He looked startled at first, but then smiled and led me through to the cabin.

"Tyson?" he yelled.

"Brother!" a Cyclops yelled barreling toward us. I hid behind Percy, a bit afraid.

"It's okay, he won't hurt you." Percy told me, but I still stayed behind him.

"Who is the pretty little girl? She looks like Annabeth, but has Percy's eyes." The Cyclops boy observed.

"Tyson, this is my daughter Bay, Bay, this is your Uncle Tyson." Percy said.

"Tyson is an Uncle? Percy had little girl with Annabeth?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't know until like five minutes ago." Percy told him.

"I know." Tyson said. He walked up to me. I slid a little further behind Percy.

"Bay, there is no need to be scared." Percy said again.

"She thinks like Annabeth. Cyclops' bad, I'm sorry." He said sticking out his hand.

"Wait, you're Tyson?" I asked.

"Yes, General Tyson." He corrected me.

"Oh, I know who you are." I said a little more confidently. I put my little hand on top of his bigger one and he shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you, Bay." He said.

"Nice to meet you too, Uncle Tyson." I told him back. He let go.

"Brother, Father called. I'm needed under the sea. Can you check on Ella for me while I'm gone?" he asked Percy.

"Sure I'll check on her big guy." Percy said.

"Who is Ella?" I asked.

"She is a very pretty harpy." Tyson told me. I giggled. We waved goodbye to Tyson as he left. That left just Percy and I.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in the morning to find that Percy was nowhere to be found. I walked to the lake that was linked to his cabin. I jumped in the water. Now that I knew that Percy was my dad and Poseidon was my grandpa I willed the water to move around and with me. This allowed me to swim faster.

"Bay?" I heard someone yell. I looked up from the water to see Percy standing there. I swam back over and climbed out. My clothes were soaked.

"Can you get me a towel?" I asked him.

"Just stand up." He said. I listened and stood up. He put his hands on my shoulders and instantly I was dried.

"So, um, is it okay if I go check on my mom?" I asked him. He nodded his head and began to lead me back to the infirmary. Once again, I grabbed his hand like a little kid and clung to him for dear life.

When we got to the infirmary, I found that my mom was sitting up. She was eating and listening to a lady who was rambling on and on about something.

"Hey Piper." Percy said.

"Do you mind telling me where my son is?" Piper asked. Just then, Joel walked in with Thalia and an older man.

"Hey mom." Joel said. I turned my focus from them and back to my mom. She saw I was holding Percy's hand and instantly paled a little.

"Annabeth, you have a lot of explaining to do." Percy said to her. Before he could start asking questions I ran over and hugged her, letting go of Percy's hand.

"Mom, guess what? I went swimming earlier and got out and Percy immediately dried my clothes and everything just but touching my shoulder. I met my Uncle Tyson who apparently has a harpy for a girlfriend, but whatever. He had to go down to grandpa's place he said. Isn't that so cool?" I shot at her all at once.

"Yes, very cool." She said mimicking me.

"Did you even know what you told us last night?" Percy asked her.

"I'm going to make a wild guess considering she called Tyson her Uncle that I told you to take care of her?" mom tried.

"No. I told you I'd take care of her and then you said…" Percy gave her another chance. "Come on Annabeth, I know you remember."

"You better Seaweed Brain, she's your daughter?" my mom guessed again. Percy nodded his head. Just then, that woman named Piper, her husband (Jason), Joel, and Thalia walked over.

"So how are you feeling?" Thalia asked. Percy looked pretty annoyed that Thalia had interrupted the discussion.

"A lot better." Mom responded.

"That's good because everyone is coming you know?" Piper added.

"Not to be rude or anything, but who is everyone else?" Alexis asked as she and Rex walked in followed by Grover.

"Mrs. Grace? Mr. Grace? What are you doing here?" Rex asked.

"We stopped by to check in on our friend. Mr. Grace's sister told us about last night's events." Piper, I mean, Mrs. Grace said.

"And who are you?" Alexis asked again.

"Alexis…" I began.

"She's Frank and Hazel's daughter." Percy turned and told them.

"No way!" Mr. Grace laughed.

"What so funny?" Alexis asked. Just then a man and a woman appeared out of nowhere on a horse.

'You people are getting heavier and heavier.' The horse said in my mind.

"Arion, that is not very nice. Now no swearing, got it?" Percy said talking to the horse.

'Don't f**king tell me what to do!' Arion shouted in my brain.

"That is a very inappropriate thing to say in front of a little girl!" I informed Arion.

'Sorry.' The horse mumbled.

"You better be." I told him again. Percy looked at me surprised and everyone else looked at me like I was crazy.

"Bay, who are you talking to?" mom asked.

"Arion, why? All I said was not to swear in front of a little kid." I told her. I thought I was in trouble.

"You could hear him, couldn't you?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, couldn't you?" I asked.

"I can, but they can't." he said pointing to everyone else.

"That's why everyone is looking at me like I'm stupid." I said out loud.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" Alexis asked her parents as they got off the horse.

"I'm never riding him again." Mr. Zhang said.

"You say that every time you get off him Frank, I don't think you'll ever mean it." Mrs. Zhang told her husband.

"Hello? Confused child over here!" Alexis yelled at her parents trying to get their attention.

"Sorry honey. Hey Percy, how's Annabeth doing?" Mrs. Zhang yelled.

"I'm doing fine Hazel, thanks for asking." Mom yelled. Just then two more adults walked into the room, and like Joel's parents, I didn't recognize them.

"What the Hades are you doing here?" Rex asked the couple.

"How rude, young man. Your mother and father come and visit and you yell 'What the Pluto are you doing here?'" the woman, who I assumed was Rex's mom, yelled at him.

"Sorry mom. Sorry dad." Rex said. His dad patted him on the head.

"I see you are all here. Let's move into the Big House so that we are not crowding the infirmary." Chiron bellowed. Rex and his parents walked out first followed by Alexis' family. Then Joel and his parents walked out leaving Percy, mom, and I.

Mom tried to stand, but her knees wobbled and Percy caught her.

"Thanks." She said.

"I've got you." He reassured her. I walked ahead of them as Percy carried my mom toward the Big House.

"You may discuss whatever you may like. I have a class to teach and I expect that you all will be out of the Big House by the time I get back." Chiron said as he galloped out the door.

"How are you feeling Annabeth?" Mrs. Valdez asked.

"Fine, thanks for asking." My mom replied.

"Why don't you kids go run off and hang out in the Poseidon cabin?" Percy suggested. We all nodded our heads letting them know that we agreed.

"What about Ella?" I asked Percy. He slammed his palm into his forehead.

"What about Ella?" Mrs. Zhang asked.

"Tyson went to go meet with my dad at his place to he asked me to go check on Ella." Percy said.

"Why don't we all just catch up later?" Mrs. Grace asked. Everyone agreed and began to wander off.


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth's POV

I couldn't believe that I had told Percy that he had a daughter. I couldn't tell whether he was angry, scared, or excited. Bay seemed to get used to him fairly quickly though. After the group dispersed Bay ran off to hang out with Alexis, Joel, and Rex. Percy carried me back to his cabin as the other six followed.

"Frank and Hazel, you can guys can stay in the Hades cabin. Reyna and Leo, you can take any open room you'd like. Jason and Piper, you can stay in the Zeus cabin. Annabeth, you can stay in here if you'd like." Percy said.

"Is it okay if I go check on Ella?" Hazel asked him.

"Yeah, go right ahead." He told her. Hazel dragged Frank out the door.

"I want to take a look around since I've never been here. Leo, can you give me a tour?" Reyna asked. He nodded his head and they too disappeared.

"Walk on the beach?" Piper asked Jason. They basically sprinted down to the beach. That left Percy and me all alone. I had no clue where Thalia had run off to, but that was the least of my concerns.

"Annabeth, we need to talk about this." He said.

"I know, I'm sorry." I told him. I could feel him studying me, but I kept my eyes down.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"I didn't think you were ready. I didn't think I was ready." I admitted.

"Did this happen right before you broke up with me almost thirteen years ago?" he asked. Was it really thirteen years. Let's see, Bay is twelve and I was pregnant for six months after I had broken up with him. That's twelve and a half years and her birthday just passed in April, two months ago. Yeah, he was right almost thirteen years now.

"Yes, I didn't know what to do." I said. I let my face fall even further from his gaze. Tears slid down my cheeks. I felt his hand lift my chin slowly.

"Annabeth…" he began.

"I know, I should've just told you from the beginning, but I was so scared. I didn't know what to do!" I sobbed. He protectively wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. He kissed my forehead and then rested his chin on top of my head.

"It's okay. I get it. You were scared. I understand." He told me. I started to feel better.

"I never stopped loving you." I told him after my tears had disappeared.

"And I never stopped loving you." He told me. He pulled out of the hug a little so he could see my face. He leaned down and he kissed me. I felt like jumping up and down and doing a happy dance. When we pulled away I gave him a smile and he returned it.

"I'm really sorry." I told him again.

"Stop apologizing, I forgive you. You did better than I would've with her anyway." He said. I knew he wanted to cheer me up, but I could tell he was still a little hurt.

"Percy, don't lie to me or to yourself. We both know that you are upset and angry because I hid her from you for twelve years and then just dropped it on you like a bomb." I told him. It was his turn to look down and pretend.

"Annabeth…" he said. I felt the tears returning to my eyes as sadness and disappointment filled his voice again. I bit my lip and just let the tears fall from my face. His head still hung looking down. I accidentally let out a little noise and he looked up. He had pain written all over his face and the tears came harder now. His pained face turned to shock as I completely broke down.

"I'm such an awful person. I thought about calling you all the time, but every time something stupid would cross my mind. I mean, of course you'd love her and she'd love you. I was worried because I screwed up. And now I going on and on about myself, I am so selfish." I wailed. I stood up and began to walk away because I was so angry with myself. I got halfway to the door when I felt his arms wrap around me.

"You're not an awful person, Annabeth. Calm down. You were just thinking about Bay and me. I probably would've done the same thing if I was you." He said as he pulled me towards the couch. He let me go and sat down. I didn't know what to think, I could still hear how angry and hurt he was. I sprinted out the door. I ran straight into the woods. Just over the creek and I wouldn't be able to hurt him anymore. Big mistake. Water swirled around me. I couldn't tell which way was the right way. Then, the water dropped and there he stood. He looked so confused.

"Percy please, just let me go." I tried.

"Annabeth, what are you talking about? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Me." I squeaked. He took a step forward and I took one back.

"You?" he asked.

"Percy I don't want to hurt you anymore." I told him. Before I could run he grabbed me. I didn't try to fight him. I wanted to be with him, but I always ruin everything. He carried me back to the cabin and this time he walked right into his bedroom. I kept my eyes closed.

"Annabeth, I need you." He whispered into my ear. He kissed my forehead and put me down on the bed. I opened my eyes to find his green eyes staring down at me. He wiped the rest of the tears from my cheeks. There was a knock on the door.

"Mom?" a muffled voice asked. Percy walked over and let Bay in.

"Hey sweetie." I told her.

"Are you okay?" she asked. She looked from me and then to Percy and then back to me again.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing." She said. She looked at Percy funny, but he just sent her a goofy smile and she cracked up. "I'm going to go find Alexis."

After we heard the door slam we sat there in silence. Percy was leaning on the door and I was sitting on the bed.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah, sorry I flipped back there." I told him.

"It is okay." He said. He walked towards me, placed his hands on my lower back and then kissed me again. I was so happy that I didn't even have a care in the world.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy's POV

The fact that Annabeth had tried to run away scared me a little. Part of me knew she was right. I was a little angry that I wasn't included in Bay's life for twelve years, but I was happy to have Annabeth back.

It was getting late so Jason, Piper, Thalia, and Joel all went to go stay in the Zeus cabin for the night. Frank, Hazel, and Alexis all stayed in the Hades cabin. Leo, Reyna, and Rex were staying with Jason's family in the Zeus cabin. That left Annabeth, Bay, and I to the Poseidon cabin.

"Um, Percy, where would you like me to stay?" Annabeth asked. I wanted to say, let's just sleep in my room, but that would be totally inappropriate.

"You and Bay can sleep in the extra room if you'd like?" I offered. She nodded her head. I lead her into the room where Bay was already asleep. I whispered goodnight to Annabeth, gave Bay a kiss on the forehead, and then walked to my room.

To be completely honest, I wished I'd have Annabeth right next to me in bed. I could hold her so that I knew she was safe. After thinking for a while I fell asleep.

*Hours later*

"Percy?" I heard a whisper.

"Huh?" I asked back half-asleep. I bolted up right a second later and rubbed my eyes.

"You okay?" the voice asked again. This time it came from behind me. I still couldn't make out the voice because I was so tired.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. What do you need?" I asked.

"Um, there was a weird noise coming from the closet." This time I recognized the voice as Bay's.

"It's okay. Want me to come check it out?" I questioned her. I swung my legs over the side of the bed. I let her lead me to the closet. In the other bed Annabeth was still there sleeping.

"In here." She said. Just then a little spider crawled out from under the door. Bay screamed loud enough to wake Annabeth, but not loud enough to wake the entire camp.

"What's going on?" Annabeth mumbled.

"Kill it! Kill it!" Bay yelled jumping behind me. I stifled a laugh. Then Annabeth screamed, but not as loud as Bay did.

"Oh my gods!" she said jumping up on her bed. I quickly squished the little guy, picked him up, and threw him out the window.

"You could hear that while you were laying in bed?" I asked Bay.

"No, I heard footsteps." She told me. I looked and found that this was the connected closet.

"It was just me." I told her.

"Oh, okay." She said. With that she bounced back into bed and fell right asleep.

"Did you really kill it?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah." I laughed.

"It's not funny. Those things are out to get the descendants of Athena." She told me. She tripped on the bed sheet and began to fall towards the ground. I caught her just in time.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"Want to go sit on the couch for a little?" I asked her.

"Sure." She said. I grabbed her hand and led her to the couch. I sat down and she sat right next to me.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked her. The question had been boiling in my mind.

"About?" she questioned me confused.

"Bay, you, and me?" I asked again.

"Oh, that." She said as if the words pained her.

"I mean, I guess she could go back and forth between the two of us?" I said.

"Yeah, right." She said, a flicker of pain crosser her face. She seemed distracted and kept looking down at her feet.

"What do you think?" I asked her.

"I don't know." She mumbled, and then added, "What are we?"

The question took me a bit by surprise. I didn't know what to say.

"Um…" I said thinking.

"I mean, are we-" she started.

"Together?" I butted in.

"Yeah?" She said. Even though she was looking down I could still see her smiling. I lifted her chin and kissed her for a while.

"Did that answer it?" I asked her.

"It sure did." She said. We talked for a while about where we wanted to live? Where Bay should go to school? If the two of us should get married? If we wanted more kids so that Bay would have siblings?

The answers were: we want to live close to Camp Half-Blood, on a beach. We decided Bay should continue homeschooling. We said we could start planning a wedding with the help of our friends. And the kids, well, we said we'd decide that when I comes time.

After a while of talking Annabeth dozed off and was leaning on my shoulder. I picked her up and carried her into my room. She woke up a little as I laid her on the bed and got in on the other side. I put my arm around her as she placed her head on my shoulder and her hands on my chest. I pulled her closer to me and slowly began to drift off to sleep.

**A/N: Let me know if I should keep going or if this is a total waste of my time. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

Bay's POV

When I woke up in the morning I noticed that my mom wasn't in her bed. I got up to check, just in case anything had happened. I began to walk towards the living room. No one was there. I started to head to Percy's room.

"Percy…" I began to whisper, but I stopped immediately. There on the bed were my parents. I had never really wrapped my mind around the two of them together until now. I saw how dad has his arm under mom, holding her close to him. I could see mom gripping his shirt. Her head fit perfectly on his shoulders with his head tilted so it rested on top of hers.

I backed up slowly and closed the door. I walked down to the pier that connected the cabin to the lake. I put my feet in the water and just sat there. I let my thoughts get the best of me as I was determined to try out my powers again. I slipped into the water. UP! I commanded it. The water began to twist around me and then began to spiral upward. I could see all the cabins.

'Hey boss' daughter!' someone said. I lost my concentration and the water sunk back into the lake leaving me dangling in mid-air.

"Help!" I yelled as I began to fall.

'Don't worry, I'm not going to let boss' kid fall.' The voice, which I now knew belonged to a Pegasus, told me.

"Thanks, what's your name?" I asked as he caught me.

'Blackjack at your service ma'am.' He said.

"Please, call me Bay." I tried to tell him.

'You got it ma'am.' He said again.

"Blackjack! You bring her down here this instance!" a voice boomed.

'Uh-oh, I made the boss angry. Down we go.' He told me. Wait, boss' kid is what Blackjack had told me. He must be Percy's Pegasus.

"You're Percy's Pegasus." I told him.

'Yes I am!' he said with such pride. A second later we landed.

"Percy, now don't-" mom began.

"Blackjack, do I get an explanation?" Percy demanded.

'I just caught her before she hit the water.' He said.

"Sorry dad, I was trying to move the water, but I lost focus and Blackjack just caught me before I got hurt." I explained. His expression immediately softened.

"Did you just call me dad?" he asked. He looked surprised and excited all at once.

"Um, yeah, sorry." I apologized.

"No, its fine Bay, I wasn't really expecting you to call me Percy for the rest of your life." He told me. He smiled and I returned it. He seemed to totally forget about being angry.

"Percy…" mom said.

"Sorry, um, I can't say it now. She just called me dad, that is so totally messed up." He told her. She looked a little annoyed.

"Can't say what now mommy?" I asked in my sweetest voice.

"Oh fine." She gave in. I heard Blackjack fly away from behind us.

'Be back in a flash boss.' I heard him say.

"That's weird." Percy said.

"What?" I asked.

"He never takes off like that." He said.

"What would make him do that?" mom asked.

"A new Pegasus maybe?" Percy guessed. He sounded pretty confused.

"Should we check it out?" mom asked him.

"I'm sure Blackjack will keep me filled in." he convinced himself.

"What should we do today?" I cut off their conversation.

"How about breakfast first, then we will see." Mom said.

I nodded my head and ran to go get changed. I threw on a pair of jean shorts and an orange Camp Half-Blood shirt. I pulled my blonde hair into a ponytail. I threw on my sneakers and ran out the door.

Mom was wearing a pair of jean shorts with a short sleeve grey v-neck. Her blonde hair was also pulled back into a ponytail. She had sneakers on and her dagger was on its hilt.

Dad wore a blue v-neck with khaki shorts. His shaggy black hair hadn't been combed, but I don't think it would've made a difference. He had a ballpoint pen in his pocket. He too had a pair of sneakers on.

"Let's go." Mom said. She and dad held hands. I decided to run ahead and ended up colliding straight into Joel.

"Ouch." I mumbled as I rubbed my head.

"Sorry, I was just coming to get Percy." He said.

"My dad?" I asked.

"Yeah, something really weird is going on in the stables." Joel informed me.

"Dad!" I shouted.

"What's wrong?" he asked as Joel and I jogged up to him.

"The horses and the Pegasus' are freaking out." Joel said.

"Did a new Pegasus arrive?" dad asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know that?" Joel asked.

"I knew something was up when Blackjack took off." Dad told mom.

"Let's go see then." She said. We followed Joel to the stables. There were several campers trying to contain the Pegasus.

'Stop, please, let me go!' I could hear him crying in my head.

"Stop!" I yelled. Everyone stopped. I walked up to the Pegasus.

"Bay…" dad started. The Pegasus took a step back as I got closer.

"It's okay, you're safe." I told the Pegasus. I began to stroke his face gently.

"No way." Mom said stunned. The Pegasus nuzzled my face.

"What your name?" I asked the Pegasus.

'Pegasus, my name is Pegasus.' He told me.

"The original Pegasus?" I asked startled.

'Yes, I am Hercules' Pegasus.' He said.

"Why are you here?" dad spoke up.

'Son of the sea god, I come only to serve my purpose.' He said.

"Which is?" dad asked.

'To protect the youngest of the six new warriors.' He said.

"New warriors?" I asked.

"Annabeth, who is the youngest of the four kids?" Percy asked.

"Bay, why? What's going on?" mom asked confused.

'You are my master young one.' Pegasus said. He bowed his head.

"Me? You are my Pegasus?" I asked confused.

"Holy Poseidon! That is the original Pegasus and I'm pretty sure that Bay and him just decided to be a team." Dad said to mom.

"Oh my gods!" she exclaimed in response. After talking to Pegasus for a while I tried to let dad allow me to ride him, but I was told no. Dad said I would need proper training, even on Pegasus. I finally convinced Pegasus to stay with Blackjack in the stables until my lessons. With that we headed off to breakfast.


	7. Chapter 7

Bay's POV

After we ate breakfast at the Poseidon table we headed back to the cabin.

"I'll go get everyone." Dad said to mom.

"Okay, I'll stay here with Bay." She told him. He whistled and Blackjack flew into the horizon.

"Dad, can I come?" I asked. He looked at mom and she nodded.

"I guess so." He said.

"Can I ride Pegasus? You'd be right there if I needed you." I persuaded.

"Fine, just whistle, I'm sure he'll come." Dad gave in. I whistled and sure enough Pegasus appeared in the sky line. Blackjack landed followed by Pegasus. I jumped on his back with dad's help.

"Let's go boy." I told my Pegasus. Without a thought he leaped into the sky after Blackjack. Dad seemed to be looking for someone. I saw him whisper something to his horse. Blackjack whinnied, but I couldn't hear his response.

'Bay, I have an idea.' Pegasus said in my mind. I knew dad had heard, but I pretended I forgot he could.

"What?" I asked.

'What is the name of the son of Jupiter?' he asked. Think Bay, think, what is Joel's dad's name.

"Jason." Dad said.

'Blackjack, follow me!' Pegasus swooped down a little and made a hard right.

"What?" I heard dad yell. All of a sudden, I saw Joel talking to his dad and mom.

'Down we go.' Pegasus said. He dipped down and reluctantly Blackjack followed. We landed directly in front of the Grace family.

"Hey, can you all head to my cabin? Annabeth is there and will explain everything. I'm going to go get the others." Dad told Mr. and Mrs. Grace.

"Sure Percy." Mr. Grace said.

"Oh, and make sure Joel comes too." He added and then we were up in the sky again.

"Dad, now who are we looking for?" I asked.

"How about you go and find Mr. and Mrs. Zhang and I'll go find Mr. and Mrs. Valdez. Then, we will all meet back at the cabin. Oh, and don't forget to have them bring Alexis." He told me. I nodded my head and Pegasus and I began our overhead search.

We had been flying for about ten minutes when I finally spotted them all in the arena.

"Down there." I told Pegasus. He swooped down and gently landed.

"Hey Bay, what's up?" Alexis asked.

"Um, actually, I have a message for your parents." I told her turning to face Mr. and Mrs. Zhang.

"Oh, really? Well, what is it?" Mrs. Zhang asked.

"My dad says that you both should meet him in the Poseidon cabin with Alexis. My mom is already there with Mr. and Mrs. Grace and Joel." I told them.

"Alright, we will see you when you get there." Mrs. Zhang said. She whistled and a horse appeared at her side.

'Arion?' Pegasus asked.

'Pegasus? Boy I haven't seen you in ages.' Arion said.

"You two can chat later about all your amazing adventures once we get back to the cabin." I told them.

"Bay, is it cool if I ride with you?" Alexis asked.

"Pegasus?" I asked.

'If she's Arion's master's kid, then tell her to hop on!' Pegasus told me.

"Get on." I told Alexis. She jumped on behind me and we took off.

"This is so cool!" she said as we looked down at the camp.

'Down we go.' Pegasus said.

"Hold on." I told her. He did a nose dive towards the cabin. The two of us screamed at the top of our lungs. He was surprisingly able to land gently. We got off and walked into the cabin.

Once inside I found Mr. and Mrs. Grace, Mr. and Mrs. Zhang, Mr. and Mrs. Valdez, and mom and dad. Then there was Joel, Rex, Alexis, and me.

"So, are you going to explain this to us?" Mrs. Valdez asked.

"There are four kids right?" mom asked them.

"Yeah, so?" Mr. Zhang asked.

"When Pegasus and Bay made their pact, Pegasus said something about protecting the youngest of the six. I repeat, six, which means we are missing something." Dad told them.

"You mean, there is two more extremely powerful child of two demigods out there and we have yet to find them?" Mrs. Grace asked.

**A/N: Cliff hanger!**


	8. Chapter 8

Bay's POV

The parents were trying to figure out who else was really important to their success. They came across one name that they all seemed to agree on. Nico DiAngelo.

"I'll see if I can get in touch with him. I honestly don't remember him saying anything about a kid, but I wouldn't be surprised if he did." Mrs. Zhang said.

"Wait, Uncle Nico is a demigod too?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah." Mr. Zhang told his daughter.

"I'll go try right now." Mrs. Zhang said as she left the room. There was more talk throughout the adults.

"Who else helped us?" Mrs. Grace asked.

"I honestly can't think of another demigod who helped us. I mean I would say Nico, Reyna, and Thalia. Reyna married Leo, Nico is one, and Thalia doesn't even like guys." Mom said a little annoyed.

"He is on his way with his daughter." Mrs. Zhang announced as she stepped back into the room. As if on cue, a pale man in all black and a girl who looked similar, but with darker skin, tumbled into the room.

"Nico, are you okay?" dad exclaimed running to the man's side.

"Percy, I'm not the little eight year old that you found over fifteen years ago." The man, who I assumed was Mr. DiAngelo informed dad. Dad shrugged his shoulders like he didn't care.

"Who is she?" Mrs. Zhang asked.

"This is Bianca, my daughter. I named her after her aunt." He explained.

"She sure does look a lot like her." Dad told him.

"Why don't you go sit over there with the other kids." Mom suggested. She nodded and made her way towards us.

"How old is she?" Mr. Grace asked.

"She is twelve, almost thirteen years old." Mr. DiAngelo said.

"Hi, my name is Bay." I said introducing myself.

"I'm Bianca." She said.

"This is Joel and Rex, they are a year older than us. This is Alexis, you, her, and I are the same age." I told her. They all said hello to each other.

"Who else?" I heard dad ask.

"Grover and Juniper have a kid." Mom said.

"What kind of kid?" dad asked.

"A satyr." Mom said.

"A protector." Mr. Grace added.

"I'll go find him." dad said, but just then Uncle Grover walked in with a goat boy.

"Hey Percy, I forgot to introduce you to my son." Uncle Grover said.

"Oh, that was convenient." Dad said.

"What?" Uncle Grover asked.

"He was just about to come find you." Mom informed him.

"Oh, why?" Uncle Grover asked.

"To meet your son." Mr. Valdez said.

"Why?" Uncle Grover asked again.

"What's his name?" mom asked ignoring him.

"Adam, he is 13 years old, mortal years." Uncle Grover said.

"Alright, I think that is everyone." Mom said.

I didn't know what was going on, but I knew it was important.


	9. Chapter 9

Bay's POV

The parents were talking, mostly about things I didn't understand. Just then the horses went crazy. My dad drew a sword he called Riptide and my mom drew a dagger. Mrs. Grace had a dagger and Mr. Grace had a gladius. Mr. Valdez had a hammer and Mrs. Valdez had several daggers. Mr. Zhang had a normal sword and Mrs. Zhang had a spatha. Uncle Grover had reed pipes and Mr. DiAngelo had a black sword. Even Joel, Rex, and Adam had weapons. Pegasus burst through the door followed by Arion and Blackjack.

'Boss, the wind spirits are back.' Blackjack's panicked voice rang through my mind.

'Climb on my back Bay.' Pegasus told me. I listened and climbed onto his back.

"Venti." Dad said. The adults all nodded along with the boys.

"Let's go Arion." Mrs. Zhang said.

'Not just them.' Arion said.

"What?" dad asked. Everyone's attention shifted to him.

'Lots of monsters.' Arion said.

"There are a lot of monsters, not just the venti." Dad said. Everyone decided to charge into battle. Pegasus scooped up us three girls and flew high into the sky. Down below I could see our parents and the boys fighting. Mr. Grace was on a storm horse, dad was on Blackjack, and Mrs. Zhang was on Arion. Mom was fighting like a whirlwind. A saw lightning flashing everywhere.

"We have to help." I told Pegasus. He made a weird noise, but two more Pegasus came over.

'You take Alexis and you take Bianca.' He instructed.

'Yes sir.' They both replied.

'If anything happens to them-' he began. I told the girls what to do and they listened.

"Alright Pegasus, let's do this." I said.

"Wait!" I familiar voice called.

"Grandma?" I asked.

"Yes, sorry child, but you shall need a gladius." She said. She turned and gave one to Alexis and Bianca too.

"Thanks." I told her, but she was already gone.

'Down we go!' Pegasus said. We shot down. I took out a couple monsters without trying, but soon realized that this wasn't going to be a piece of cake. I looked over in time to see Joel get stabbed. He fell back.

"Pegasus, over there." I told him. We landed so we were standing over Joel. I began to dismount Pegasus.

'Where are you going?' he asked. I didn't answer. I helped Joel to his feet and threw him over Pegasus.

"Get him out of here." I told the Pegasus.

'But I can't leave you.' He countered.

"Go!" I yelled at him. He took off with Joel on his back. I watched as dad jumped off Blackjack and in front of mom. He too was stabbed, but not as bad as Joel. She turned around horrified and Blackjack grabbed dad and flew away. A second later mom was surrounded. I could see ropes flying around in the circle as the monsters tied her up. A bunch of venti scooped her up and then fed her off to a large bird like creature. Next I saw a large eagle go after it.

"Dad?" Alexis mumbled as it flew into the sky. I ignored her and continued fighting. Mr. Grace was absorbing as much lightning as he could as he stood back to back with Mrs. Grace. Eventually the monsters backed off. I noticed Alexis leaning over Rex. She was shaking him.

"Rex, come on Rex, wake up!" she basically screamed.

"Come on let's get him to the infirmary." I said. I whistled and Pegasus came flying down. I helped her put him on Pegasus' back. Pegasus took off immediately without direction. Just then the large eagle came back with mom's arms in its talons. Uncle Grover caught her as the bird turned back into Mr. Zhang.

"Good job Frank." Mr. Grace praised. He nodded his head out of breath.

"Honey, where is Joel?" Mrs. Grace asked. They both looked around frantically.

"Pegasus took him to the infirmary." I told them. They looked at me gratefully. Just then Blackjack reappeared.

'I got her.' He said motioning to mom.

"Are you sure Blackjack?" I asked. I was planning on having Pegasus take her.

'Yeah, it wouldn't be the first time.' He said. I nodded my head and told Uncle Grover to put her on Blackjack.

"Rex was also taken to the infirmary." Alexis told Mr. and Mrs. Valdez. They nodded their heads worried expressions crossed their faces.

'Ready?' I heard Pegasus in my mind.

"I'm going to go check on everyone." I said climbing onto Pegasus. Alexis climbed on behind me. Bianca was still on her original Pegasus and let Adam climb on with her. Mr. and Mrs. Zhang mounted Arion. Blackjack flew back down and allowed Uncle Grover climb on his back. Everyone headed towards the infirmary. Once we landed I ran inside. Mom and dad were next to each other. I saw Joel and Rex across from them. Dad was out of his bed and next to mom who looked as if she had just come around. They both smiled at me. I ran into their arms, tears streaming down my face.

"You are too much like your father." Mom said. I gave her a tight hug.

"But you fight like your mother." Dad said. I jumped into his arms next and gave him a tight hug too.

"As long as you are both okay, I don't care who I am more alike!" I told them. They both smiled. I heard a little whimper come from behind me. It was Mrs. Grace. She was leaning into Mr. Grace crying. Joel was pretty pale. I felt tears return to my eyes. Dad wrapped his arms around me. I cried into his shoulder. Rex's eyes were open and his parents and Alexis were fussing over him.

"Do you want to go over?" dad asked me. I nodded my head and made my way over. At first I didn't realize it, but dad followed me over. He put his hands on my shoulders. After a second he let go.

"Please Joel, you can't leave me." I cried. Mrs. Grace looked at me funny, but I just ignored it. I put my hand on his without thinking and his eyes shot open. He gasped for air. I jumped back in surprise. Dad caught me and helped me to my feet.

"Joel! Thank the gods!" Mrs. Grace exclaimed. She bent down and kissed her son's forehead. She then looked at me and mouthed _Thank you._ I didn't know what I did, but I couldn't help but let a few tears fall. I felt dad's hands leave me.

"Annabeth?" he said as he caught my mom.

"Olympus…" she winced. A flash of light hit the ground just outside. The sprinklers in the room went off.

"What's going on?" Bianca yelled running to her dad.

"Annabeth, what's happening?" my dad asked.

"We need to get to the Empire State Building. It's under attack." She told dad and then was out cold. Dad scooped her into his arms.

"Percy, you need to take her with you." Chiron yelled through the door.

"Why? She'd be safer here." Dad yelled to him.

"You need her." He said and with that ran to go turn off the ceiling sprinklers.

"Looks like we are going to Mt. Olympus." Dad said.


	10. Chapter 10

Percy's POV

As we headed for Olympus I put Annabeth on Blackjack in front of me and I held her waist. The people going were: Jason, Piper, Leo, Reyna, Hazel, Frank, Nico, Grover, Annabeth, Bay, Joel, Rex, Alexis, Adam, Bianca, and me. Bay and Joel rode Pegasus, Alexis and Rex rode Porkpie (**A/N: I'm making up some of the names for the Pegasus.**), Adam and Bianca rode on Jackie, Jason and Piper rode on Beauty, Leo and Reyna rode on Blaze, Frank and Hazel rode Arion, and Nico shadow traveled with Grover who wasn't too pleased.

"To the Empire State Building!" I told all the Pegasus. They whinnied in response and took off.

"Percy? Where are we?" Annabeth asked.

"We are flying to the Empire State Building Wise Girl." I told her.

"Why?" she asked.

"You said it was under attack." I told her. As if on cue, she winced. The reason I never ever questioned Olympus is because Annabeth's life line was tied to the building. As long as it stood she would be in top condition.

"I'm worried." She said.

"I am too, but everything will be alright." I told her.

"I don't know Percy. Dionysus' temple has already been destroyed and they are working on Aphrodite's and Hermes'." She told me concern in her voice.

"I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." I told her. She nodded her head and leaned back into my chest for the rest of the ride. We landed on the roof and we used the sky entrance. I picked the six hundredth floor and the elevator flew upward. Thank the gods Annabeth had made the elevator bigger because otherwise not all of us would fit. _Ding!_ What I saw was horrifying.

Monsters, old and new, were fighting the weakening gods.

"We don't need your help!" Zeus yelled.

"Yes we do! Be logical!" Athena yelled. She was even able to glare at me. I smiled back in response.

"Let's go!" I yelled. We began our fight.

Bay's POV

We started to fight. We charged in to help the gods. After a while I heard a hideous screech.

"Now, after my three girls have failed to kill you I will seek revenge!" a woman yelled. The woman was half-woman, half-sea monster and she had pinned dad down.

"What?" he yelled.

"I am Ceto! You killed my favorite child, Medusa! Tricked by another Perseus! Unbelievable! I shall avenge her death!" the monster, Ceto, yelled.

"No!" I yelled. With all my might I used the water around me and hit Ceto with as much force as I could manage. Ceto flew into the wall. She was enraged.

"Who dares- oh, I see. Percy Jackson has a daughter. A daughter for a daughter, eh?" she asked grabbing my neck and hoisting me up.

"Leave her alone! She is just a kid!" dad yelled.

"Like I actually care? This will be more fun than killing you! But let's make this even better." She said as she grabbed mom by her neck as well and slammed mom into the wall. Dad was angry I could see it in his eyes.

"Your family shall be dead and as soon as I am done with these two I'll go find your mother and father-in-law." She challenged him. He growled and I felt the water shift bellow our feet.

"I'm not ever going to let that happen!" he yelled and with that the room burst into water. I wriggled free, but Ceto knocked me back into the wall. She released mom, who fell to the floor unconscious, and leaped at me. All of the sudden Joel was there defending me. He raised his hand above his head.

"Water and lightning is a deadly combo!" he yelled as a lightning bolt shot down from the sky and electrocuted Ceto.

"You shall pay for this Joel Grace! Pay!" she shrieked as she turned into a pile of gold dust.

"Are you okay?" Joel asked me.

"I'm not the one that was just told that I would 'Pay'!" I said mocking Ceto. I took a look around as all the monsters disappeared. Joel's face suddenly twisted in pain. He sank to his knees revealing a large man.

"You killed my wife and some of my kids! Now I have killed you! I am Phorcys!" he bellowed. I caught Joel and let tears slip from my eyes.

"Please stop!" I urged the god. I wept harder holding Joel's head in my lap.

"Never! I shall finish my wife's biding." He told me. I knew he meant he would kill me, but I just cried even harder as Joel's face grew paler and he closed his eyes. Now I was pissed.

"You shall finish nothing! I am Bay Jackson! Daughter of Percy and Annabeth, grandchild of Poseidon and Athena! I don't care who you are! I will kill you!" I screamed. The water bent with my every word and soon the primordial sea god was engulfed in water. He screamed several times.

"You have not seen the last of me and my children Bay Jackson! You have made a true enemy today!" Phorcys yelled. When I released the water he was gone. I sank to me knees. I felt weak and broken.

'This is my entire fault, you're hurt.' Pegasus said in my mind.

"No, I used too much energy." I told him.

'Stay awake Bay.' He urged me, but I didn't listened. I tried to stand back up, but fell backwards and passed out. I felt a pair of arms catch me and then the world went dark.

**Line Break**

"Bay? Bay?" a voice called me.

"I don't think she is awake." Another voice came. I groaned in response.

"Bay, come on, open your eyes." The first voice said again. I found my eyelids sliding open against my will. My vision was slowly clearing and I could make out several figures.

"She's alive." The second voice exclaimed. After a second I realized it was Alexis.

"Wh-what happened?" I asked them.

"You used up too much of your power." The first voice answered me. I looked over to find Joel standing there.

"Joel? But I thought… I thought you were-" I couldn't bring myself to say it. He shushed me. I sat up with a little help from Joel and Alexis.

"It's okay, I should really thank you." He said.

"For what?" I asked. I saw Bianca and Adam at the bottom of my bed and Rex was next to Alexis.

"You saved my life. No explanation needed." He insisted. I was in no mood to fight with him so I just let it go, even though I know he is hiding something.

"Where are my parents?" I asked them. Rex and Alexis moved to show my dad asleep next to my mom who was also asleep.

"They will be fine." Joel reassured me.

"Okay, what about the other adults?" I asked them.

"Here they come now." Adam said as Mr. and Mrs. Grace walked in followed by Mr. and Mrs. Valdez, Mr. and Mrs. Zhang, Mr. DiAngelo, and Uncle Grover.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" Mrs. Grace asked me. She winked at me. I still didn't know why she was thanking me. I figured I'd ask her later.

"Better, I don't know why Joel keeps thanking me though?" I told her. Joel blushed, I didn't know why.

"You shall know soon enough." She said grinning ear to ear.

"Percy…" Uncle Grover said shaking my dad awake.

"What, oh, sorry Grover." Dad said rubbing his head. His head snapped towards mom and he slumped a little.

"Dad?" I asked trying to get his attention. His head snapped back in my direction and he brightened up a little. He got up and walked over to me. Rex and Alexis made room for him.

"Hey kiddo, how are you doing?" dad asked me.

"I'm okay." I told him. I noticed he looked up at Joel. I hadn't even noticed, but Joel was holding my hand. He and I both pulled away at the same time. I felt myself blush and Joel did the same.

"That's good." He responded.

"How is mom?" I asked. He looked over his shoulder.

"She'll be alright. She was slammed pretty hard into that wall." He told me. I nodded.

"Percy?" mom mumbled. Dad turned around right away and I jumped out of bed the opposite way only to walk straight into Joel. He caught me and I felt butterflies fill my stomach. I looked into his ever changing eyes.

"Sorry…" I trailed off looking down at my feet. I pushed past him and walked over to mom.

"Hey." Dad said to her.

"Where is Bay?" mom asked.

"I'm right here." I told her. She smiled and looked between dad and me.

"Anything happen?" she asked as she examined me curiously. At first I thought she was talking about Joel and I and I felt myself blushing.

"What do you mean?" I asked nervously. She raised an eyebrow and gave dad a funny look. They exchanged a silent conversation and mom was satisfied with whatever dad 'said'.

"I meant during the fight." She said.

"I passed out after using too much power." I told her. She nodded letting me know she understood. Dad grabbed her hand and whispered something in her ear. She looked at me and then at someone, but I couldn't tell who. After she did that, she began to laugh.

"Just like us!" she exclaimed. They were both laughing now. I didn't bother asking because I knew they wouldn't tell me. Dad helped mom up and she leaned into him.

"Let's go get some food." Dad said. No one argued and we began to file out.

"Mrs. Grace, can I ask you something?" I asked her.

"Sure sweetie, what is it?" she asked.

"Why do you always say thank you to me? Like when Joel woke up after I touched him, you said thank you." I asked. She smiled.

"That's for the two of you to figure out." She said before walking out the door leaving me there to think for a while. I began to follow them still thinking about it.

**A/N: sorry for not updating really fast! Let me know what you all think!**


	11. Chapter 11

Bay's POV

After saving Olympus I went onto do my normal camp activities. One thing I hadn't done yet was play Capture the flag. The teams were: the Athena, Poseidon, Hephaestus, Hermes, and Demeter cabins verses the Zeus, Aphrodite, Hades, Ares, Apollo, and Dionysus cabin. So it was Rex, Adam, and I verse Joel, Bianca, and Alexis.

The plan was for the Athena, Poseidon, and Hermes cabins to play offense while the Hephaestus and Demeter cabins played defense. I charged into battle. Once I reached the river I used it to shoot me into the trees. Since I was faster, none of the opposing team players really saw me. I then began to jump through the trees, quickly, but carefully. I spotted the flag. I jumped down and grabbed it.

"I don't think so!" Joel's voice rang in my ears. I pulled the flag out of the ground and knocked Joel's feet out from under him with it.

"I don't think you can stop me!" I told him. I sprinted to the river bed. It was only feet away now. Lightning struck the ground around me and some of the other kids began to chase me. I felt my feet touch something wet. I used this to shoot me forward. I pushed and I finally reached the river. As soon as I crossed it a cheer went through my group. The game was over.

"Good job." Joel said giving me a pat on the back. I nodded my head and laughed.

"Thanks, you too." I told him. I ran over to Rex and Adam and gave them both high fives. Just then, the river erupted. Everyone stepped back and gasped.

"Where is it?" the water man exclaimed.

"Dad, what in Hades is going on?" dad asked the water guy. If dad called the water guy dad, then the water guy is Poseidon.

"Who stole my trident?" grandpa exclaimed.

"The trident-" dad said, but was cut off.

"Where is it?" a guy erupted in flames from the middle of nowhere.

"Hades? The helm of darkness?" dad asked.

"Yes, how'd you know Jackson, did you steal it?" he exclaimed.

"No, the trident is missing too." Dad told Hades.

"Well, that leaves any child of Zeus, Grace?" Hades bellowed.

"Percy Jackson! Where is my lightning bolt?" a man made of wind exclaimed.

"You have got to be kidding me!" dad yelled. He smacked his palm to his forehead.

"Well?" Zeus demanded.

"How is it possible for the master bolt, the trident, and the helm of darkness to all be gone?" dad asked. The three brothers turned to each other.

"I demand a quest for my bolt!" Lord Zeus exclaimed.

"I demand one for my trident!" grandpa yelled.

"Don't forget about the helm of darkness!" Lord Hades bellowed.

"Who shall lead your quests?" mom asked.

"Joel Grace, my grandson." Lord Zeus said.

"Bay Jackson, my granddaughter." Grandpa added.

"Bianca Di Angelo and Alexis Zhang, my grandchildren." Lord Hades said. With that, all three brothers disappeared.

"To the Big House!" Chiron yelled. We walked over to the Big House.


	12. Chapter 12

Bay's POV

"What are they supposed to do?" dad asked Rachel.

"I don't know! I'm not exactly going to give you a random riddle!" Rachel yelled at him.

"What are we supposed to do?" I asked everyone. Rachel began to spew green smoke.

_Seven shall travel to find what's lost_

_They shall pay a large cost_

_With the help of an old hero_

_They shall arrive_

_To a place once forgotten_

_Along with time_

_One shall prevail_

_To save them all_

_Heed the warning of the gods_

_And reach the goal against all odds_** (Sorry, I suck at this)**

With that, Rachel collapsed onto the sofa.

"Oh great." Mom said.

"What?" dad asked her.

"Seven, she said seven!" mom exclaimed.

"Joel, Rex, Adam, Bianca, Alexis, and me. That's only six. Who else is there?" I asked.

"Someone in the same age range, but whoever it is has to be older than Bay." Mr. Grace said.

"Me!" Thalia exclaimed.

"What?" dad questioned her.

"I'm only two years older than them and I have experience. I'm the old hero." Thalia explained.

"Now that the seven are determined let's get them packed." Chiron said. Everyone went back to their own cabins to pack along with the help of their parents. We got back to the Poseidon cabin to find a man sitting there.

"What took you so long?" he asked.

"What are you doing here?" dad asked a bit shocked.

"I came to visit my granddaughter before she travels on her first quest." Poseidon said.

"Grandpa?" I asked just to be sure.

"Yes sweetie. My have you grown since I last saw you." He said.

"You've seen me?" I asked him.

"Why yes, your mother took you to the ocean. Did she not?" he asked me.

"Yes, but how'd you know I was your granddaughter?" I questioned him.

"I know the blood of the sea when I see it. I also know enemy blood as well. I've only ever felt that when your parents swam together. I haven't any other kids except for Percy here." He said giving dad a big pat on the back.

"Thanks." Dad grumbled.

"And how is the lovely Annabeth?" grandpa asked mom.

"I'm doing great, thanks for asking." Mom responded. Grandpa was totally different now than he was when I first saw him.

"Well, good luck. Whenever you need me, I'll be there. I believe your parents want to give you something, so I must go." He said as he disappeared.

"What do you want to give me?" I asked my parents.

"Here's a whistle. I made it when I was younger. If you need help, she'll get you out alright? Don't be afraid of her. She's the nicest monster I've ever met." Dad said handing me a whistle.

"I know you'll have Pegasus, but your dad's friend will be a big help too. Here's my hat, it should be able to get you in and out of some things." She said handing me the hat.

"Thanks mom, thanks dad!" I exclaimed. They both smiled as the three of us hugged.

"You should get going!" mom said as Pegasus landed outside. I nodded my head.

"Wait!" dad said. He whistled and Blackjack came down.

'Sup boss?' Blackjack asked.

"Go with Bay and the others. Take whomever." Dad said. We walked to Half-Blood Hill. I walked over to Joel.

"Did your parents give you anything?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I got my mom's hat, Blackjack, and this whistled. I have no idea what it does." I admitted.

"I'm sure we'll find out." He told me.

"I hope so, how about you? Did your parents give you anything?" I asked him.

"Not exactly. My dad said that if I needed to that I should fly. My mom said I could use my voice too." He said confused. His voice was sweet and smooth, but I could also tell he has been hiding something since the moment we met.

"I know what you mean." Alexis said as Rex, Adam, Bianca, and she walked up to us.

"Why, what did your parents give you?" I asked her.

"Well, I can use Arion, which is good, and my dad said that I can be whatever I want to be. He also said it helps if I'm about to die." She mumbled the last part.

"I can shadow travel." Bianca said quietly.

"That's so cool!" Rex said. He burst into flames. Bianca, Adam, Alexis, Joel, and I all screamed. Thalia walked over laughing.

"What the Hades?" Joel asked. The flames disappeared.

"Sorry, I'm a fire user. I got it from my dad." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Did you get anything else?" I asked him.

"Yeah, my mom's pegasus, Scipio." He told us.

"How about you Adam?" Thalia asked.

"I got my dad's reed pipes." He said.

"Let's head out." I told them. They all nodded their heads. We waved to our parents, I had I feeling this trip wasn't going to take a short amount of time.

"So what's this forgotten place?" Alexis asked.

"I think I may be able to help with that." A young girl said stepping out of the woods. A bunch of girls followed her. I noticed they were all dressed similarly to Thalia.

"Lady Artemis, what do you mean you know where it is?" Thalia asked as she bowed. We all followed her example.

"Ah, I see your nephew is with you and Percy and Annabeth's girl. I hope she has as much will power as her mother. I'm afraid that is all I'm allowed to say. I was with you there Thalia, remember that." She said. Then hunters all disappeared back into the woods.

"Mt. Tam." Thalia said.

"What?" I asked.

"We need to get to San Francisco." Thalia told us all. I call Pegasus and Blackjack. Alexis called Arion. Rex called Scipio. I climbed on Pegasus with Thalia. Blackjack held Adam and Bianca. Scipio rode with Rex and Joel on his back and Arion just had Alexis.

"Let's go!" I yelled. We had been flying for a while now and I could tell the horses were getting tired.

'Can we stop soon?' Pegasus asked me.

"Hey Thalia, can we land? The horses need a break." I told her.

"Yeah, we should check up on Alexis since her and Arion are on the ground." She said. I told the horses to land and they all listened.

"Why are we stopping?" Rex asked.

"The horses need a break." I explained. Everyone nodded their heads. We set up camp and cooked some food. After eating we decided to get some sleep.

"Hello!" a wicked voice called out to us before we could set up our sleeping bags.

"Khoine, what are you doing here?" Thalia asked.

"I snuck out. I only have a little time to ruin your lives before I get called back." She told us. Immediately she shot some ice at Alexis who froze immediately.

"Alexis!" Rex called. He ran over to her.

"And I'll enjoy killing you!" she said pointing a finger at Joel.

"No!" I yelled. I pushed him out of the way. I felt my body engulf in ice. It was so cold; suddenly the world went dark as I lay there frozen on the ground.


	13. Chapter 13

Bay's POV

"Bay? Can you hear me?" I heard Joel's voice.

"J-Joel w-what's g-going o-on?" I stammered as I shivered.

"Thank the gods! You took Khoine's wrath for me." He said.

"Y-yeah." I added.

"Why?" he asked. I shrugged still shivering.

"I-I d-don't k-know." I admitted. I was really cold so I tried moving closer to the fire. I looked around. Rex had his arms wrapped around Alexis who was shivering more than me. Thalia knelt in front of her and fed her some medicine.

"I'm sorry, here." Joel said as he wrapped his arms around me. I was immediately engulfed in his warmth.

"Thanks." I mumbled. Thalia walked over to us. She stopped and hesitated a little, but then continued. She pealed me away from Joel.

"What are you doing?" he asked. She handed me some ambrosia. After eating it I felt ten times better.

"I want to try something." She said. She took a dagger in her hand and then grabbed Joel's hand. She slashed his hand making a pretty deep gash. Joel winced in pain and looked in horror as he began to bleed.

"Thalia!" I accused her. I grabbed his hand in order to pour some nectar on it. The weirdest thing happened. His wound closed as soon as I touched it. I pulled back afraid.

"I knew it!" Thalia exclaimed.

"What the Hades?" I asked.

"My grandmother, Aphrodite, put a curse on me." He said. It was obvious he didn't want to talk about it so I held my hand up in protest.

"Don't worry about it." I said. I got up and walked over to where Pegasus was standing.

'You know you want to know.' He told me.

"I do not!" I yelled at him.

'Sure, what do you think it is?' he asked me.

"How am I supposed to know?" I asked back.

'Well, Aphrodite gave him the curse. There is a way to break every curse whether the curse is good or bad.' Pegasus began to explain.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

'It's obviously got something to do with love! Think child!' he screamed.

"Love?" I scoffed. I then became suddenly aware of everyone. Bianca, Adam, Rex, Alexis, Thalia, and Joel were all staring at me.

"You okay?" Rex asked me.

"Yeah, I was just talking to Pegasus. I'm going to go for a walk." I said.

"Not alone, you're not." Thalia said.

"Then who should I bring?" I asked.

"Joel, go with her, just stay out of trouble. Be back in five minutes." She ordered. Joel? Of all people, she had to pick Joel? We began walking in silence.

"So, what's this curse of yours? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I told him.

"It's okay. My grandmother calls it the curse of love? I seriously have no idea what it is." He admitted.

"Oh, is there any way to get rid of it?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure kissing my true love would wipe it away. That's the price I guess. Either get rid of the not-so-bad curse or never kiss the girl I love." He said.

"Whoa, that's a pretty big choice." I said.

"Bay?" Joel asked.

"Yeah?" I asked back. To be honest I was kind of hoping he'd say 'I really like you' and 'will you please kiss me', but I doubt he would.

"You're not wet anymore." He said as if it was a big deal.

"Um, yeah. Grandkid of Poseidon, so I guess it's sort of my thing." I said. He nodded his head like he understood.

"Do you like anyone at camp?" Joel asked cutting me off.

"Um, I don't know. How about you, do you like someone?" I said. I felt myself blushing.

"Some girls at camp are cute, but I don't think they are anything special." He said so nonchalantly. I nodded my head a bit disappointed.

"We should head back." I told him. He agreed and we headed back to the clearing. Right before we got there I felt him grab me from behind and then he slammed me into a tree. I was about to scream in protest when he clamped his hand over my mouth.

"Be quiet." He whispered. He took his hand off my mouth.

"Where is the girl?" a female's voice asked.

"I don't know." Thalia's voice chimed in.

"What's going on?" I asked Joel in a hushed tone.

"Put your mom's hat on." He instructed me. I didn't hesitate. His eyes were now a hard brown with a bluish outlining.

"Now what?" I asked him.

"Hold onto me and don't move unless necessary." He said. I gripped his shoulders and allowed him to take the leave.

"Ah, welcome son of Jason and Piper." Arachne said. I began to tremble. Joel must have felt me because he tensed up.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I want the girl of course." Arachne said.

"Well, you're not getting her." He said. Arachne sneered and suddenly Joel and I were knocked to the ground. My hat fell off revealing me.

"Found her." Arachne said.

"Leave them alone." I told her standing up. I felt myself get slammed into the tree. I struggled to free myself. I felt the hairy hand of Arachne slide across my face.

"Don't worry, I just make you watch as I kill them." She said. My arms were free, but the rope like band wouldn't budge. I watched as Rex, Alexis, Adam, and Bianca were slammed together. They all began to struggle as well.

"Use the whistle Bay!" Thalia yelled. I didn't think twice. I pulled it from around my neck to my lips and blew. I loud ear piercing noise ripped through the air. I heard something begin to growl.

"Her names Mrs. O'Leary and she'll only answer to your voice." Thalia yelled at me.

"Mrs. O'Leary, get Arachne!" I told her. She listened and began to chase the monster. Arachne yelled something I couldn't hear. The rope began to tighten around me and I screamed in pain.

"Bay, are you alright?" Joel asked.

"It's crushing her." Thalia said as she easily cut through the rope holding the others.

"I can't breathe." I told him as I gasped for air. He started saying things under his breath. I continued to breathe heavily. It began to loosen slowly and I dropped to the forest floor. Joel dropped to his knees next to me and engulfed me in a hug. I began to cry.

"It's okay. I've got you now, you're safe." Joel said to me. I was still trembling. A bark came with a sloppy kiss as well.

"Thanks Mrs. O'Leary." I told her. I ran my hands through her fur. Thalia whistled and the hellhound's attention shifted to her.

"Take this to Percy." She told Mrs. O'Leary. The dog ran into the shadows in a matter of minutes. Rex coughed and Joel and I pulled away from each other awkwardly. Alexis helped me to my feet and Thalia grabbed hold of my arm.

"What?" I asked. She dragged me over to the side away from everyone else.

"You need to be careful Bay. Don't underestimate your friends." She reminded me. I nodded my head and slowly walked back to the others.

"Let's get some sleep." Rex said with a yawn.

"Who wants to take first watch? There will be two of us and we will rotate throughout the night based on how tired each person is." Thalia instructed.

"I will." I volunteered.

"I will too." Joel chimed in. I gave him a faint smile.

"I'll go next after that." Rex informed us. Alexis agreed to go with him. Then it would be Bianca and Adam with the third watch. Last, but not least, Thalia would take the very last watch all by herself. Bianca and Alexis climbed into one tent, Thalia climbed into another, and Rex and Adam used the last one. Soon enough they were all asleep.

"So…" Joel said.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He told me. I studied him for a little bit. He tilted his head to the side making a funny face. I giggled and looked away. I was looking up at the sky looking for my favorite constellation.

"Do you ever just watch the sky?" I asked him.

"Not really, do you?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I do. My mom taught me different constellations when I was younger. That's my favorite. Her name was Zoë Nightshade." I told him pointing to the hunter and daughter of Atlas. We talked about what strategies we should use if anything ever happened again. Finally it was our turn to get some rest and I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	14. Chapter 14

Bay's POV

I woke up with Alexis standing over me.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"I was just about to wake you up." She informed me. I nodded my head and climbed out of the tent. Everyone was already eating around the fire.

"How come you guys didn't wake me sooner?" I asked them.

"We figured we should let you gather as much energy as possible before we left." Thalia said. Everyone nodded their heads. Joel handed me a hot dog and I quickly ate it.

'We are ready to fly!' Pegasus said in my mind.

"They are ready to go." I told everyone. We quickly packed up and mounted the horses. Since Arion had the lighter load last time, it was decided that Scipio would only have Rex this time.

"Alexis and I will ride Arion, Rex will ride Scipio, Bianca and Adam will have Blackjack, and Bay and Joel will ride Pegasus. Any questions?" Thalia asked. Everyone shook their heads no so we all climbed on our horses. Joel mounted first leaving room behind him for me to sit.

"I don't think so; he is my Pegasus so you get the passenger's seat." I told him. He didn't argue and slid back. I mounted without a problem and then everyone took off.

"So… Why do you think this Mt. Tam place is so important?" Joel asked as we flew.

"I'm not sure, but I think it has something to do with a Titan if I can remember correctly. We'll have to ask Thalia next time we land. According to her when we last stopped we were one third of the way there. I'm guessing we'll stop at two thirds and then reach our destination." I told him.

"Yeah, I guess." He said. We flew in silence for a long time. We all had food in our bags so we wouldn't have to stop. Joel and I ate sandwiches for lunch. After we ate we talked a little more about camp and our parents. I learned that Mrs. Grace can charmspeak and so can Joel. After that, we sat in silence for a while again. It was getting dark out and my eyelids were getting heavy, so I leaned into Joel's chest. It was strong and warm, but I felt him tense up.

"Sorry." I said and sat up. He grabbed hold of my shoulders and pulled me back down.

"It's fine." He said as I comfortably snuggled into him. I could see him reach out and grab Pegasus' reins.

**Line Break**

I woke up to a loud piercing screech.

"What was that?" I asked Joel. He looked around frantically.

"I think it was a-" but before he could finish a large gryphon appeared in the sky. The half-lion, half-bird creature was aiming right for us. Pegasus dodged the first attack.

'We can't hold him off. You must reach the ground!' Pegasus said.

"Okay, then fly down." I told him.

"It won't be fast enough!" Joel said as we began to descend. I could see Scipio and Blackjack dodging the monster as well.

"We don't have to be fast, we just have to distract it long enough for them to reach safety." I said pointing to our screaming friends.

"Fine." Joel said. Pegasus began to badger the gryphon.

"Go down and tell Thalia what is going on!" I told Rex. He nodded his head and began his decent. I told Bianca and Adam the same and they headed for the earth too.

"Ready?" Joel asked me. I nodded my head in response. We began to annoy the monster as best as we could. Then, everything went wrong. The gryphon knocked into Pegasus and sent me flying down to the earth.

"Bay!" I could hear everyone on the ground screaming. I could hear Pegasus flying above me, but I didn't care because I was going to die. I screamed at the top of my lungs. That's when I felt someone's arms wrap around me. I twisted around to see Joel. I wrapped my arms around him and held on for dear life. We were inches from the ground when we just stopped.

"How are you doing that?" I asked Joel. His eyes were closed and from what I could see, he was in a lot of pain. I heard everyone running towards us. Right as Rex broke through the clearing, we hit the ground. Joel moaned beneath me and I looked down to see that he was caked in blood.

"Joel!" Thalia exclaimed rushing to his side. Rex pulled me off him. My eyes grew wide in realization. Joel had pushed me off because the gryphon was going to hit us. I saw Pegasus land on the ground. He was cut, but Adam knew how to fix that and got to work right away.

"Is he going to be okay?" Rex asked still holding me back.

"I don't think so." Thalia said tears now fell from her eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"This is your entire fault! Why couldn't you just protect him?" she asked me angrily. I jumped in shock at her hurtful words.

"Thalia, you can't blame Bay." Alexis said sticking up for me.

"Well, I hope you know that he is dead." She said adding venom to her words. She stormed off into the woods.

"Let's go get her Alexis." Bianca said following Thalia. Alexis nodded and followed her cousin into the shadows.

"I'm going to check on Adam." Rex said coldly. After he was far enough away I slid over to Joel's lifeless body.

"You can't be dead." I told him although he would never answer me. I began to sob. I rested my head on his chest and let my tears fall as they pleased.

"Whoa…" I heard everyone say together. I opened my eyes to see what they were looking at. I then realized it was me.

"What the Hades?" I asked I a pink light surrounded us. A beautiful woman appeared before me.

"Lady Aphrodite." Thalia said bowing. Everyone else followed her example and I just bowed my head.

"Rise young heroes." She told us.

"What brings you here Aphrodite?" Thalia asked.

"I came to give Bay a gift." She said. A bottle appeared in her hands.

"What is it?" I asked.

"If you drink this, you will have knowledge of the three missing weapons locations." She told me.

"Why are you giving this to me?" I asked her.

"Two reasons. One, I stole it from your grandmother many years ago and two, you saved my grandson's life." She said gesturing to Joel. I hadn't noticed, but he was breathing.

"What? How?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Don't worry child. You must drink it and if it is not you it will not work." She told me. She handed me the bottle and with a wave of her hand she disappeared.

"Are you going to drink it?" Joel asked me. I turned and hugged him.

"Of course I'll drink it. What choice do I have?" I laughed.

"What's so funny?" he asked me.

"You were just dead." I told him. He looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"It's not important." Thalia cut in. She grabbed the bottle from my grasp.

"Hey, what do you think you're-" I began, but was cut off by her slamming me to the ground. I groaned in pain. I could hear everyone yelling in the background. I couldn't make out what they were saying though. The next thing I knew I was drowning. Thalia had put the bottle to my lips and was forcing me to drink every last drop. I felt a burning sensation run through me as I gulped down as much as I could. With Thalia still on top of me, I began to kick and flail my arms around.

"Stop!" Thalia ordered me. I didn't listen so she pinned me down. The bottle was only half-empty.

"Stop, you're hurting her!" Alexis screamed. Now the bottle was only a quarter full, but I was still taking huge gulps. The burning in my throat increased and my insides screamed in protest as the last drops fell into my mouth.

"Every last drop!" Thalia barked as she replaced the empty bottle with her hand. This made it so I couldn't spit the water back up. I tried to push the water out, but nothing came. Thalia's electric blue eyes bore into my sea green ones. Her stare was intimidating, but I wanted nothing more than to breathe so I swallowed the last of it and began to breathe through my nose. Still unsatisfied Thalia pulled out a regular water bottle.

"What are you doing?" Joel's voice came. My vision began to blur as she uncapped the bottle with her teeth.

"I'm making sure every last drop stays in her." Thalia told him. She removed her hand from my face and replaced it swiftly with more water. Normally water gives me energy, but I wanted nothing more than to be rid of it. I began to kick again as the water was forced down my throat. I could see the bottle emptying quickly and soon enough only half was left. Suddenly, Thalia was ripped off her position on top of me. In doing so, she doused me in water. I began to choke as a mixture of water and air entered my body.

"Bay!" someone shouted. But everything seemed miles away. Dark spots danced across my eyes and I laid there shaking vigorously. I could see shapes tying someone to a tree. I figured it was Thalia, but I wasn't sure. Then, a pair of arms scooped me up.

"Stay with me Bay." The voice said. I couldn't think because my head was throbbing and I could hear my heart pounding inside my chest. I realized I was hyperventilating and shaking, but I didn't really care. Slowly I allowed myself to drift until I was asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Bay's POV

I woke up with my head on Joel's chest. We were leaning against a tree with a blanket draped over us. I could see everyone else, including Thalia, in sleeping bags on the forest floor. The dream I had last night was bizarre. I was standing on a mountain where this hooded figure stood. He was talking to himself, but I could see the master bolt, the trident, and the helm of darkness.

'He is waiting for your mother.' A voice, I recognized as Athena's, broke into the dream.

"Where is he waiting?" I asked her.

'Thalia knows.' She told me. Moments later I woke up.

"Joel." I whispered as I shook him.

"Five more minutes mom." He said.

"I'm not your mother." I told him a little annoyed. That seemed to wake him up.

"Um, sorry." He mumbled and then the two of us got up. We woke everyone else up as well.

"Hey guys, I had a really weird dream last night. Did any of you?" I asked them. They all shook their heads no.

"What was it about?" Thalia asked me.

"I was on a mountain and there was a hooded figure. He was mumbling to himself, but he had the three weapons. Then Athena told me that you knew who he was and where he was." I told her. Her face instantly paled.

"Mount Tam, right?" Joel asked. She nodded her head slowly.

"That's where we need to go." She said.

"She also said he was waiting for my mom." I told her. Everyone's heads snapped in my direction.

"Bay, when we get there, don't tell him who your parents are. None of you should tell him that." She ordered us. We nodded our heads.

"Let's get going." Adam said.

"Whose turn is it for the light load today?" Alexis asked.

"Alexis and Bianca will ride Arion, Rex and Adam will ride Scipio, Joel and Bay will ride Pegasus, and I'll ride on Blackjack." Thalia said. We nodded our heads and packed up camp.

"How far are we anyway?" Rex asked.

"Ten miles tops, we should get there by noon." Thalia told him. We all climbed onto our steeds and took off. Joel and I made small talk the entire way, but my mind was still thinking about what my grandmother had said. Whoever is waiting on Mt. Tam isn't waiting for us. He is waiting for my mom and better yet, Thalia said that I shouldn't mention my parents' names. This worried me a bit. What guy scared Thalia into turning pale?

"Hello? Earth to Bay?" Joel asked.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about what Thalia said about my parents." I admitted.

"That was a pretty intense dream." He told me.

"But I'm just trying to figure out why?" I told him.

"I don't know Bay, I don't know." Joel said repeating himself. I laughed a little and we changed the subject almost immediately.

"How far do you think we are?" I heard Rex ask Thalia.

"One more hour." She said.

"Okay." Rex replied.

"Why don't you go tell Alexis and Bianca." She told them. They nodded their heads and dipped down to the ground. Moments later they were back at our level of altitude.

"They said thanks for the update." Adam told her. She nodded her head and went back to looking at the sky.

"You're afraid of heights." I decided.

"How'd you know?" she asked still not looking down.

"Just the way you're sitting." I admitted.

"I choose to be afraid of one thing and as a daughter of Zeus, it had to be heights." She said almost angrily. After a little bit both her and I began to laugh so hard it hurt.

"How much further?" Joel complained.

"About thirty minutes." She told him. He nodded his head and leaned into my back.

"What's the plan?" I asked her.

"We are going to land on the ground because you can only enter Tam only way and one way only." She told me. I nodded my head.

"Why did you say not to tell him who I am?" I asked her.

"I said that because, if I'm right, he has feelings for your mother." She told me.

"Mom, my mom?" I asked her. She nodded her head again.

"He stole before too, but not like this, this was impressive." She admitted.

"What are we going to do after we win?" I asked her.

"We don't know if we will." She told me. I understood what she meant, but I kind of wish she had never said it.

"Right." I responded quietly.

"We should descend now." She said and told Blackjack. Scipio and Pegasus followed. We met Arion and his passengers at the base of the mountain.

"Ready?" I asked everyone. They all mumbled their responses back. Clearly they weren't that ready.

"Let's go then, Bay, does this look familiar from your dream?" Thalia asked me.

"I'm not sure yet, I think it is, but I'll know for sure once we are up there." I admitted.

"Then let's get a move on." Joel told everyone.

"Wait!" I said.

"What?" Rex asked annoyed.

"This is where my mom held up the sky. This is where Atlas is." I told them. Everyone looked at Thalia.

"This is where both your parents held up the sky." She corrected me and the continued walking.

"It was you, my dad, Zoë, Bianca, and Uncle Grover who were given the quest to free Artemis. That's what she meant back at the clearing. My mom was here too, that's more the reason my dad came." I told her.

"Yes, now be quiet." She instructed. We made our way up the mountain side slowly. Then she stopped.

"What's wrong?" Alexis asked.

"We have to wait until sundown for the gate to open." She told us. We all nodded our heads and watched as she just picked a seat and sat down. We all followed her example.

"What should we expect going in there?" Alexis asked.

"The Hesperides guard the apples of discord along with Ladon the dragon." She told us.

"Anything else?" I asked her.

"We'll have to distract him and the last person to do that was-" she began.

"Zoë Nightshade." I finished. She nodded her head.

"The star girl?" Joel asked.

"Yeah, after she died, Artemis gave her a place in the stars." I reminded him.

"Atlas will also be here." Thalia told them.

"He's holding up the sky right?" I asked her.

"Yes and whatever you do, don't take it from him." she told us. She made us all swear that we wouldn't take Atlas' spot no matter what the circumstances. The weird thing was, she didn't make us swear on the River Styx.

"When will the sun go down?" Rex complained.

"In about an hour or so." Thalia told him. Just by the way she was constantly fidgeting I could tell she knew who was waiting for us inside. I waited until everyone was preoccupied. Joel and Rex were talking about whatever Rex had been tinkering. Bianca and Alexis were talking about their powers while Adam listened in.

"Who is it?" I asked Thalia. She looked at me shocked and then calmed herself.

"I think it may be Luke." She admitted.

"Luke? That sounds familiar." I told her. I was trying to rack my brain for anything I could possibly find.

"Your mom probably told you a little bit about him." she told me. I nodded my head still thinking.

"I'm sure I'll figure it out." I told her.

"He's only ever been beaten by two people." She said quietly.

"Who?" I asked her.

"One of them was me when I pushed him off this mountain. The other was your father. Percy faced him more than any of us. Luke didn't die until the end of the Titan war, but if Percy had it his way, there wouldn't have been a Titan war." Thalia said.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Your dad and Luke never really got along." She told me.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Annabeth, your mom, believed that there was still good in Luke and refused to let him go. If your dad had killed him, you probably wouldn't be here." She told me. Just then, the gate opened.

"Let's go." I told everyone. We followed Thalia. The Hesperides were staring at us along with their pet dragon.

"He's not going to be happy that she isn't here." One said.

"I think the girl will do just fine as a replacement." Another said.

"I don't know. She's HIS daughter too." The third cut in.

"Shut up." Thalia snapped. I could tell she was surprised that we were just being allowed to walk in. The dragon didn't bother with us since Adam was playing some soothing music. Thalia stopped dead in her tracks making us all slam into her.

"What is it?" I asked. She just pointed to the hooded figure from my dreams.

"Is that him?" Joel asked.

"Yes, that's him alright." I told them. Thalia gasped as he turned to face us. I couldn't believe my eyes. I was looking at a dead man.

**A/N: Let me know if I should continue? Sorry for the cliff hanger and I will update asap! Sorry for the long wait, final exams this week! Thanks for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while just finished midterms. **

Bay's POV

"Thalia, it is so nice to see you again. You haven't changed a bit. And who are these new kids?" Luke asked.

"What are you doing here?" Thalia demanded.

"I escaped right before the Doors of Death closed. I'm surprised you recognize me. Where is the idiot son of Poseidon, Percy Jackson?" Luke told her.

"He's not an idiot." Thalia growled before I could.

"Yes, yes, whatever you say. Now, who are these kids?" he demanded.

"It doesn't matter." Thalia said.

"By the looks of that boy's eyes, it does concern me. He's a child of Zeus." Luke said pointing at Joel.

"So?" Thalia asked. I could hear the concern rising in her voice.

"He could be a threat to me." Luke pondered. "And those two are children of Hades."

He was now pointing to a shocked Alexis and Bianca.

"Look down; it's the eyes he's able to identify." Thalia whispered. I did as I was told.

"Why are you whispering Thalia? We are all friends aren't we?" he asked.

"No, we are not." Thalia told him coldly.

"Fine, just answer one thing." Luke told her.

"What?" Thalia asked through gritted teeth.

"Where is she?" Luke asked.

"Who?" Thalia asked stepping so she was in front of us.

"Annabeth of course." Luke said. My head snapped up in the mentioning of my mother's name.

"What do you want with her?" I asked Luke.

"You know her?" he asked.

"Yes, she does, but you and I are having a conversation." Thalia said sending me a glare. I didn't look down this time, instead I just glared back.

"That's not possible." Luke said.

"What?" Thalia asked confused.

"She's the daughter of Poseidon." He snarled.

"What about it?" I said joining Thalia.

"I hate children of Poseidon." He growled.

"Luke don't-" Thalia began, but all of the sudden she was thrown from my side. Luke appeared holding Thalia by the neck.

"Let my aunt go!" Joel demanded.

"Aunt?" Luke asked curiosity seeping into his voice.

"Yes, he's my nephew." Thalia choked out.

"Interesting, I can see it now. Zeus and Aphrodite, Hephaestus and I'm not sure, Hades and Ares, Hades and mortal, satyr and wood nymph, and Poseidon and…" he said still trying to figure me out.

"What?" Thalia asked after Luke placed her on her feet.

"I can't tell, something is blocking it." He said frustrated.

"Her father's love." Thalia snarled. A grin appeared on her face.

"You mean Jackson survived all this time!" he bellowed. He now knew who my dad was.

"That's not important, where are the weapons?" Joel asked. Luke drew his sword and we all drew our weapons.

"You'll have to beat me if you want them." He said mischievously. We all began to fight. After a while he grabbed Joel and held the blade to his neck.

"Let him go!" Thalia screamed.

"Who are you really?" Luke asked me.

"Don't say it." Thalia yelled at me.

"Sorry, no can do." I told him. He began to tighten his grip on Joel.

"Oh really?" he asked and cut Joel's face.

"No! Leave him alone!" I wailed.

"I thought Jackson wasn't the son of Poseidon, but you definitely aren't." he teased me.

"I am too!" I growled. All of the sudden water was wiping around us and when it was over everyone was sprawled across the top of the mountain.

"I was wrong." He said. I could see that he was heading for Joel so I stepped in his way. We fought and finally I disarmed him. I held him at sword point.

"I-I can't." I admitted as I stepped back. I threw my gladius and it slid under a table. Luke laughed.

"You are weak!" he bellowed. He charged at me with his sword ready.

"If you kill her you break your promise!" Thalia yelled as fast as she could. He stopped immediately.

"What?" he asked.

"She's Annabeth's daughter, that's why she couldn't hurt you." Thalia said out of breath.

"Is that true?" he demanded.

"Yes." I squeaked. He dropped his sword in defeat.

"So if Annabeth's your mom and Percy's your dad…" he trailed off.

"Please give me the trident." I told him.

"I can't do that." He said coldly.

'Summon it! Summon all of them!' Athena whispered to me.

"Fine, but I summon the master bolt, the trident, and the helm of darkness!" I yelled as loud as I could.

"No!" Luke exclaimed. But he was too late. They all appeared and with one wave of my hand the trident was mine. Joel caught the master bolt surprised. Bianca and Alexis both held onto the helm of darkness.

'Now to Olympus!' my grandmother's voice screamed in my head.

"To Mount Olympus!" I yelled and slammed the trident on the mountain top into the ground. I watched as Joel and the cousins did the same. There was a blinding flash and then we were standing in the throne room. Our parents stood paralyzed by our sudden appearance.

"Luke?" Lord Hermes asked surprised. Everyone was staring at the boy who was still reaching for me.

"Dad?" Luke asked.

"You're alive?" Hermes asked confused.

"Um, yes I am." Luke said. I watched as he found my mom standing in front of Athena. They made eye contact for a little.

"Alexis!" Mrs. Zhang said breaking the silence. Mr. and Mrs. Zhang ran over to Alexis who left the helm of darkness with Bianca.

"Bianca!" Mr. DiAngelo yelled as he embraced his daughter who was holding the magic weapon.

"Rex!" Mrs. Valdez exclaimed as their family hugged.

"Adam!" Uncle Grover and Aunt Juniper yelled happily as they made their way to him.

"Thalia! Joel!" Mrs. Grace said filled with excitement as she and Mr. Grace embraced their son and sister.

"Bay!" dad yelled.

"Dad!" I exclaimed. I leaped into his arms. Mom stood unmoved at first, but at the sound of my name, turned and ran towards Dad and me.

"I'm so glad you're okay. We were worried sick." She told me. I laughed. Zeus cleared his throat calling for our attention.

"I see you have found our weapons." He told us.

"Yes. Here is the trident!" I said throwing the weapon at Poseidon. He caught it and the fountains in the room practically burst. Bianca and Joel followed my example. Lightning filled the sky as Zeus caught the bolt and Hades chuckled as the helm of darkness landed in his hands. The gods were pleased.

"Thank you, young heroes." Poseidon said. We all nodded our heads.

"We are very much pleased to have back our weapons." Hades joked.

"Now you." Zeus said turning his head to Luke.

"I'm sorry sir, I just had to get your attention." He said plainly.

"The boy's been to hell and back, I think he's forgiven." Hades said. The other gods nodded.

"Consider our debt paid Luke. You helped saved Olympus, so we shall spare you, for now." Poseidon declared. Luke nodded and then turned to leave the room.

"Luke, wait!" Thalia yelled.

"What?" he asked.

"You should come home." She said quietly.

"Fine, just to see it one last time." He said. Dad kept shooting worried glances at mom. She looked like she was either going to burst into tears or explode screaming. I couldn't decide.

"Could you send us all home?" dad asked the gods.

"I'll make sure the horses arrive as well." Poseidon added. There was another flash and we were home. Finally, we were safe and sound.


	17. Chapter 17

Bay's POV

It had been a week since we had returned from Olympus. All of our parents had gone home and even Luke had moved on. The gang hadn't talked in a while. I was sitting in the sand on the beach. The water was calmer today than it is on most days. The only person I really talked to was Alexis since she is my best friend, but even we had been growing apart.

"Hey." Joel said sitting next to me.

"Hi." I replied.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked me. If I was going to be honest I would've told him that I was thinking about him and everyone else.

"Nothing." I lied. Truth was, Rex had gone to be at the forges, Adam was helping his dad with the planet, Alexis joined the usual Ares cabin war heads, Bianca hung around the Demeter cabin, and Joel had been taking fight classes. That left me, myself, and I to the beach every day. I took class for sword fighting and archery, but I was still left out of the loop. I was a loner, which is pretty unusual for me.

"Bay, are you even listening to me?" Joel's voice broke my train of thoughts.

"What? Sorry…" I apologized.

"I was saying," Joel started clearly annoyed, "how have you been?"

"Same old, same old. Chilling with some Apollo kids here, talking to some Demeter kids there." I told him. I wasn't lying because I had hung out with some other people.

"That's cool." Joel said pretending to be interested.

"Bay!" Dylan, a really hot son of Apollo, yelled running in my direction.

"Is it time for beach volleyball already?" I asked. He made his way over to Joel and me.

"Yeah, we are going to play a little further down the beach." He said when he reached us.

"Joel, do you want to play with us?" I asked him.

"No thanks, I'm going to go to the arena." Joel said. I put out my hand and Dylan grabbed it. He pulled me to my feet.

"Are you sure?" I asked him again.

"Yeah, have fun." He said and walked off the beach.

"What's his problem?" Dylan asked me.

"I've got no clue." I told him. We played a couple rounds of volleyball with Jamie, daughter of Aphrodite, Harry, son of Hermes, Bella, daughter of Apollo, and Jacob, son of Ares. We always did boys verse girls, so it was Harry, Jacob, and Dylan against Bella, Jamie and me. I went back to the Poseidon cabin and changed for dinner. I was walking past the Zeus cabin when I heard Joel and Rex talking.

"Dude, if you like her, you've got to tell her." Rex was saying.

"I know, I just don't know how." Joel said. I wonder who he was talking about.

"I heard Dylan was going to ask her out soon." Rex said. Dylan? My Dylan was going to ask someone out?

"The son of Apollo?" Joel asked.

"Yep." Rex said confirming my suspicions.

"What should I do?" Joel asked.

"I don't know, but Bay isn't a girl that is going to just wait around." Rex said. Bay? Me? Joel liked me? I can't believe it. I snuck away towards the pavilion.

"Hey Bay!" Dylan yelled from a little while away.

"Hey Dylan." I waved back.

"So, I've been meaning to ask you something." He said. Oh no, he was going to asked me out.

"Hey Bay!" Joel called to me. Could this get any worse?

"Joel, what's up?" I asked him.

"I have to tell you something." He said.

"Well, I'm asking her something right now." Dylan interjected.

"I think I'll go first." Joel told him.

"Tell him I'm going first Bay…" Dylan trailed off. I looked back and forth between the two for a while.

"Neither of you needs to do anything, I've got to go." I told them. I walked towards the Poseidon cabin so that neither one of them could follow me. I flung the door open and then threw myself onto my bed.

"Bay, we really need to talk." Joel talked to the door.

"Why?" I asked a little annoyed. He opened the door and looked at me worriedly.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"What do you care?" I asked back angrily.

"Because I'm your friend." He said defensively.

"Doesn't feel like it." I told him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked me as anger began to boil in his voice.

"You stopped talking to me after the quest and I-I thought we had something, but I guess not!" I yelled at him.

"You thought we had something?" he asked surprised.

"I'm just really confused right now, could you please leave me alone!" I complained. He did the exact opposite. He sat right next to me on my bed and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"What's so confusing?" he asked turning to look at me.

"I liked you-" I began.

"But you don't anymore." He interjected.

"I didn't say that." I told him and then I clamped my hand over my mouth.

"I like you too, a lot." He added. I smiled and then we leaned into kiss, but I stopped myself.

"Won't you lose your healing ability if I kiss you?" I asked him. He didn't answer, he just kissed me and I took that as I don't really care. When we pulled apart he was glowing, he was glowing pink? After a couple seconds the glow faded.

"I guess my curse is gone." He told me.

"I guess so." I responded stupidly and allowed the Poseidon half of me to take over the Athena half. Joel laughed a little.

"We should've done this much sooner." He told me and leaned in for another kiss. I let him kiss me again and felt a little shock when our lips met. I didn't care, but when we pulled apart for air he began to laugh.

"What?" I asked him.

"Your hair is sticking up." He told me. I walked over to the mirror and sure enough my hair was sticking up.

"How in Hades did that happen?" I asked out loud.

"Guilty." Joel said. I turned around to find him blushing like crazy. I quickly brushed my hair and went back over to him.

"Was that from, you know, your dad's side of the family?" I asked him. He nodded his head and then we both doubled over laughing. I could get used to this whole "in love" thing.

**A/N: Sorry, but I've decided to end the story here. Thanks to everyone for reading and sorry for the long wait for an update. I'll be coming out with more stories shortly.**


End file.
